combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Autumn G36E Valkyrie
Reloaded= |image = |rarity = |stats = |features = None |popularity = Unknown |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} |-| Classic= |image = |grade = |stats = |restrictions = None |features = None |popularity = Unknown |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} The Autumn G36E Valkyrie is a cosmetic variant of the G36E Valkyrie, which in itself is a cosmetic variant of the original G36E. This assault rifle was first released during Fall 2010. This weapon features increased portability, an ammo increase to 35/105, and a unique re-skin with a maple leaf decal. Overview The Autumn G36E Valkyrie is one of two Autumn weapons and a member of the weapons in the G36 family. Its portability (a strong 65, 8 points over the original G36E and G36E Valkyrie) is second to the G36C while its ammo count (35/105 totaling 140 shots) is only topped by the MG36, which is the machine gun variant of the G36 series. The Autumn G36E Valkyrie comes re-skinned with a darker camouflage. Players will find the gun comes pre-equipped with the high-magnification scope that comes with the G36 family, allowing for precise shots over long distances. Players who feel the 35 round magazine isn't enough can use extended magazines to gain 45 or 50 round magazines for a 10% or 20% decrease in reload speed. In game, the gun is easy to maneuver with and does not impede the players view of their surroundings. One con of the Autumn G36E Valkyrie is the large spread that results from using the automatic fire. The spread becomes large and bouncy after a few seconds, making it hard to hit close/medium range targets. Variants Events *Everyone who played 50 games on Ghost Town during the Town Killah Event received this gun for 7 day duration immediately. It was also available for NX purchase during the 2010 Black Friday sales, along with the other Thanksgiving items. **Ten winners were randomly selected from those who earned the gun to receive a permanent edition of it on 11/23. The winners were:Warfrogx, tyler1996, don57, XenO--, Darkenkill, EAEM, nobodyone, runekira, ___KHAOS___, and bengot. *In Combat Arms NA, this gun was available for permanent from October 28th, 2011 to November 3rd, 2011 during the Fusion Part 3 Patch. *This weapon was on sale for permanent during: **the Autumn Weapon Sale, from 9/19-26/2012 and 9/18-24/2013, for 19,920 NX. **the Black Friday Sale (2013) for 14,940 NX. *The Autumn G36E Valkyrie was featured in the Autumn Weapon Improvement Jobs. Trivia *The Autumn G36E Valkyrie has 140 rounds, while most assault rifles have 120. *There is a Maple Leaf next to the word "Valkyrie". *The first part of the text on the handle of the weapon says, "G36E Valkyrie System" and this same text can be found on the handle of the regular G36E Valkyrie. *On 11/23/2011 this gun was found in the MYST-Infinity case. The MYST-Infinity case gives players a chance to access permanent durations of this gun. The Autumn LAW was not found in the Myst-Infinity case. Media Autumn switch.gif|The drawing animation of the Autumn G36E Valkyrie. Autumn fire.gif|The firing animation of the Autumn G36E Valkyrie. Autumn scope.gif|The scoping animation of the Autumn G36E Valkyrie. Autumn reload.gif|The reloading animation of the Autumn G36E Valkyrie. Autumn sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the Autumn G36E Valkyrie. Autumn G36E Valkyrie shop.jpg Autumn G36e Scope.jpg Autumn Valk Extras.png Autumn g36e valkyrie.png Event ghost town killah.jpg Autumn G36E Valkyrie Overview.png Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:Seasonal Items Category:Cosmetic Variant Category:CASH Category:2010 Category:GC Category:Reloaded-Common